When Tsuna snaps
by Kururo Saruko
Summary: Tsuna was having a bad day. No one seemed to notice that until he finally lose it. K plus for language.


A/N: This is actually my fist English fanfiction of KHR.

Tsuna was having a bad day. A REALLY BAD DAY. Fist he was kicked awake by Reborn after having a bad dream, something involve said baby and his Arcobaleno gang AND the Varia bullying him around in some deserted island. When he went to take a shower, the water pipe broke and he had to use his HDW mode to tie the pipes together. After exact 59 seconds of dressing (and falling face-fist 2 times while doing that), the poor brunette came downstare but trip and fall flat on the ground. He then came to the kitchen just to see all of the food are being eaten or threw around in Lambo and Ipin's case. Good thing Fuuta gave him a cupcake for breakfast. Tsuna ran out of the house due to fear of being bitten to death by a certain prefect and was going to eat the cupcake, only to let out a panicking squeak and throw the poisoned piece of food away, and sweatdropped while it melted down a wall, the wall of the house with the ferocious Chihuahua! Damn it Bianchi!

And so the Vongola Decimo ran for life, the cute little doggie hot on his tail until he met his two best friends, Gokudera and Yamamoto. The silver haired bomber kicked the dog away much to Tsuna's 'WTF you just kicked a puppy!' face while Yamamoto just laugh it off and told the bomber not to do it again. And then they fight, "Don't talk like you're my mom baseball freak!", more like oneside argueing on Gokudera's side. They were then ran over by an EXTREMELY enthusiastic Ryohei who for some reason was extra crazy today. Gokudera, being the hot head stood right up and yelled curses, making people look at him with distaste. Yamamoto followed but tried to calm down Gokudera instead of doing what the bomber was doing. And then they fought. AGAIN. And left Tsuna try his best to make them both realized that they are going to be late for school.

10 minutes later the trio ran to the school gate and of couse all got bitten to death by Hibari Kyouya, throughly. They ran to class and got scolded by Nezu-sensei who changed period with the other teacher. Gokudera made a commotion again, but was stopped by a really tired Decimo. They all then went to their seats with the bomber still glaring at Nezu like he wants to murder the teacher on the spot for being disrespect to his Juudaime.

The fist period went by with another scolding and teasing from the annoying math teacher for Tsuna for not paying attention in class and the brunette had to stop his self-proclaimed right hand man from blowing his teacher up with his dynamites. Time when by slowly to the brunette and to middle of second period, he was exhausted. It's not his fault math was so boring, especially with Nezu-sensei, the Alien speaker. He couldn't understand a thing Nezu said. The tireness built up from morning made his mood worsen every second. The future Decimo began to loose his conscious, slowly dozing off until…

"Sawada! Answer this question!"

Tsuna let out a snarl, which sounded like a whine and stand up looking at the black board with alien language.

"You damn teacher! This is not a middle school question!" Gokudera yelled angrily but Nezu simply shrugged him off. Tsuna start to have the urge to push Gokudera's head down so he would shut up.

"And how do you know that ?"

"In case your old and rusty head stopped working I fucking aced all your tests without listening to your rambles in class, and the reason is I fucking knew all of them. Now let Juudaime rest or I'll shove dynamites up your ass, bastard!"

"That is no way to talk to a teacher mr. Gokudera! Please be quiet or I will give you both Fs and fail you!"

"Why you shitty excuse of a te-"

"Gokudera-kun, please stop!" Tsuna said tiredly and hold a hand to Gokudera's direction to stop him. The brunette let out a tired sigh while close his eyes to stop the world from trembling in front of him. "I'm sorry Nezu-sensei, I don't know the answer."

Nezu just smirk. "As expected of Dame-Tsuna who fails in everything! I will give you an F for not able to answer my question and another F for sleeping in class. Now-"

"Um Nezu-sensei, isn't that a little bit to hash to Tsuna?" Yamamoto said then scratch the back of this head with an awkward grin. Some students nodded (Chrom, Longchamp and Kyoko), snarled (Gokudera) and the rest just enjoyed watching the brunette being teased by their math teacher. Tsuna remained silent so he won't get in trouble.

"You should stop dozing off in class an speak unnecessary things too mr Baseball maniac or you will get Fs like Dame-Tsuna too…" The grin on Nezu's face widen. "…Or you can join his Dame-gang and ruin your life like him then!"

"Bossu is not like that!" This time Chrom stood up protest shyly.

"Chrom, it's okay! He doesn't mean anything too bad!" Tsuna tried to reassure his Mist Guardian.

"Oh? And now she calls you 'Boss'?" Nezu let out an annoying laugh. "This is so funny! Dame-Tsuna conned some cute girl and forced her to call him boss!" There were a few snickers from the class. "I can't believe you are THAT corrupted mr. Sawada! What did you tell her? 'I love you, so call me boss to make me sound cool'? How sly of you ! Did you do any 'other things' to make her obey you?" One boy and two girls laughed at that. The rest tease the poor brunette except his friends.

"N-no! It's not like that!" Chrom blushed nervously.

"WHY YOU-"

The bomber was interrupted by a loud bang from the door. "VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIII SAWADAAA! BOSS WANTS TO TALK WITH YA!"

"Hahaha hey Squalo!" Yamamoto waved his hand.

"Tch… Varia…" Gokudera grumbled.

"HIE!" Tsuna let out his trademark yelp. "Wh-wh-why?"

"NONO SAID SOMETHING ABOUT US VARIA SPEND TIME WITH YOU LOT AND SHITS LIKE THAT! THAT STUPID BOSS OF MINE WANNA KNOW HOW CAN HE GETAWAY FROM THAT WITHOUT THE OLD MAN KNOWING!"

"Alright Squalo-san! But can you please lower your voice? We are in the middle of class-"

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIII III~ WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH MY VOICE?"

"MR. SAWADA AND FRIENDS!" Nezu thought it would be smart to put his nose in whatever bussiness the people in front of him are having. "Especially mr. Sawada! Was it your hobby to make friends with noisy hooligans and make them interrupt my class? You are seriously dragging people around you down to be as bad as you my Dame student!"

"OI/VOOOI! WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"Oi trash, did you just mocking the name of Varia?"

"HIE X-X-X-Xanxus! What are you doing here!?"

"Ushishishi~ Someone is in trouble~"

"Hello Vongola-chan, Kyoko-chan and guardians-tachi~!"

The sudden appearance of a tiara wearing cheshire boy, a colorful gaylord, an ugly spiky man, a floating baby and a very scary scarred man stunned the whole class but the Vongolas. Xanxus glared at the math teacher made him drenched in his own sweat from fear. Tsuna sighed. At least it's quiet down…

'Midori tana biku~ Namimori nooo~"

…Or not. He thought sullenly.

As if on cue, the prefect jumped in from the window. How the heck did he jump on 3rd floor window, Tsuna doesn't know and he's too tired to give a damn.

"What's going on here?" Hibari asked, looked to the Varia leader. "Monkey king, did YOU disrupt the peace?"

"What did you call me trash?" Xanxus glared back tenfold.

"Oh my god Hibari-sama thank god you're here!" Nezu cooed. "Sawada and his delinquent gang are bullying me! Please protect me from these MONSTERS…"

"Shut up herbivore/trash/stupid sensei/peasant!" Hibari, Xanxus, Gokudera and Belphegor said at the same time. "The prince found you annoying so he decided that you should be dead…" Bel added, licking his odd-looking knife.

"Herbivore, if you make a mess I will bite you to death." Hibari glared at Bel.

"Ushishishi~"

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIII III BOSS HE CALLED THE VARIA MONSTERS AND HOLIGANS! LET'S GET HIM!"

"Hey hey can't we just all get along?"

"OI SHADDAP SHARKFACE YOU ARE TOO LOUD! AND STOP GIVING STUPID SOLUTIONS BASEBALL FREAK!" Gokudera yelled, finally snaped.

"EXTREME! YOU GUYS ARE GETTING EXTREME IN HERE AND DIDN'T INVITE ME!"

"Oooh~ Ryohei-chan~"

"Ahaha hi senpai!"

"Trash you're annoying."

"Herbivore you ALL are crowding and annoying."

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIII IIIIIIIII WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"Kufufu~ Tweety said you lot are annoying."

"PINEAPPLE BASTARD WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE!?"

"I felt my cute Chrom being bullied. So which one did it?"

"Him." Gokudera pointed at Nezu. Mukuro took out his trident making class students gasped and getting panic.

"I'll bite the pineapple herbivore and Monkey king's herd to death."

And then chaos happened. Chairs, tables, dynamites, knives, flames and imaginary animals flew across the room. Most students ran for their life out of the classroom and to another floor in fear of being caught in the madness. Nezu, Kyoko, Hana, Longchamp and some other braver students got stuck in class. In Nezu's case he was having a nightmare time running, dodging, crawling, screaming like a girl, screeching, break dancing, tap dancing, ballet dancing (is that a pink tutu?)… All kind of things just to get away from angry Varia who also having a hard time with Vongola guardians. Mammon just float above Tsuna's head.

Speaking of the Vongola Decimo, it's a wonder how he still stood in the middle of a battle field that was his class without a scratch. The brunette was being uncharacteristically quiet. Since noticing the area around him was the best to avoid trouble, Mammon floated above his head. "I guess the discussing about where we should stay will have to be done later. But I'm not paying the damages Vongola…. I thought you should know." Tsuna still said nothing. The baby thought he heard so it kept quiet watching the fight.

Tsunayoshi clenched his teeth. What the hell is wrong with these people? Can't he just have ONE freaking NORMAL day? He would be so happy but nooo, the VARIA had to appear! And he was already exhausted damn it! He put his hands in his pockets. 'One more time…' He swore to himself. '…One more throb in my head and I will fucking shut them up myself!'

"Tsuna look out!"

The future boss ducked his head to avoid a table flew his way. The table smashed the window and fell to 1st floor. A 'Manjoume Thunder!' and 'My cards!' shout could be heard. Yamamoto prayed for the poor sap and swang his sword to block Squalo's. Nezu-sensei jumped from somewhere in front of Tsuna to clutch his shoulders.

"TSUNAYOSHI! You are their leader right! Clean this mess up right now or I will call your airheaded mother to call your father back and deal with you! And the principal will-"

"What did you say Nezu-sensei?"

Nezu twitched annoying. "Are you deaf? I said shut your barbanic gang up or I will call your stupid mother-"

**BAM!** The old teacher found his back collided with the wall behind, Tsunayoshi clutching his collar holding him high. The room became deadly quiet. Everyone stopped fighting to look at the two in shock. Nezu eyes open wide, trying to get air in his lungs.

"Juudaime stop!"

"Tsuna!"

"Tsuna-kun!"

"Sawada! Don't do it!"

"Tsuna please calm down!"

Tsuna's guardians minus Hibari and Mukuro all rush near him but was stopped by a murderous glare from their Vongola Decimo. The young boss turned his glare back to Nezu and continue to choke him. Even the Varia now stopped fighting to look at him.

"Don't…" Tsuna snarled through his teeth. "Don't EVER dare to talk bad about my mother, Nezu. You can criticize me all you like but insulting my FAMIGLIA and you won't have just your rib broken, GET IT?"

Nezu can faintly see a fire on Tsuna's forehead and the brunette's eyes turned amber. He also wonder where did those gloves coming from but then noticed they are about to crush his neck. He tried his best to wiggle out from the boy's clutch but that didn't work. Where the hell did he get that monster strenght!?

"Listen, Nezu-sensei, I am having a really bad day today, so I don't appreciate any shit you or anyone did or going to do to me. If you try to annoy me **one more time**, I will gladly burn you to ash. Isn't it a **lovely** death? It won't take much effort to clean **what's left of you**, isn't it. And just so you know, no matter what I do to you the principle or even the police can't do anything to me because I will **kill** them before they do. So why don't you **be a good teacher** and leave us **alone**?"

The near-dead teacher nodded vigorously while starting to spill foam from the corner of his mouth. Tsuna dropped him on the ground with a 'Thud!'. He then fully turn around to glare at his guardians and the Varia. A drop of sweat can be seen on Xanxus's forehead when he sensed the killing aura filling the room with invincible terror. Nobody dared to utter a word.

"And that applies to you lot too…" Everyone twitched at what could be a whisper in the dead-silent room.

"I AM SICK OF ALL OF YOU!" The young Decimo yelled with hands balled into fists. "Why the hell do you have to give me a hard time in my already fucked up life? Do you know what the FUCK have I gone through!? Everyday I live in a fucking **war zone** with bombs and guns and swords and verbal wars and everything! All I need is a fucking minute for myself but NOOO! YOU!" He points at Gokudera. "You and your punkish attitude annoys me! Namimori is NOT in Italy so not everyone is dangerous like YOU! Why can't you be **polite** and** chill the fuck out** to people around you and not just me? Stop making wars with whoever that is not me and Reborn! And YOU!" He points to Yamamoto. "**Fucking THINK!** I know the thing about you being a "natual born hitman" is true so be like that! And YOU!" He points to Ryohei. "SHUT UP! SIT DOWN! BE A MONK FOR ALL I CARE! JUST SHUT UP OR I WILL **MAKE** YOU MYSELF!"

"Wao!" Hibari smirked. "Congratulation Sawada Tsunayoshi, you are an om-"

"-NIVORE! I KNOW!" Tsuna cut in. "AND YOU TOO! I'm sick of being afraid of you turning me or the whole school into rag dolls you fight-loving-**MANIAC**! I'm sick of your so called hatred toward the pineapple! You like fighting that much? Go to Iraq or Italy or Africa AND NEVER COME BACK AGAIN! I don't want to fucking worry about you or for you anymore! And YOU!" He pointed to Mukuro. "I heard you like to torture birds and have a lot of techniques to freak people out. Want me to try **MINE** on YOU?" The young Decimo advanced toward his male Mist guardian. Mukuro "Kufufu-ed" then quickly vanish away leaving Chrom at the spot he was standing. The female Mist opened her eyes to see her boss emitting killing intent, so she stepped back terrified. Tsuna found no word to blame the pineapple haired girl so he turned around and glared at the Varia.

"Ushishishi… The little boss is scary…" Belphegor hid behind Squalo, his grin looked like it's shivering.

"I found him sexy like that though." Lussuria also hid behind Squalo. Levi stood protectively in front of his boss. Mammon **still** hovering on Tsuna's head. Squalo was still standing there like a litterally statue - all WHITE aside from his Varia uniform.

"… You, you and you…" The young Decimo pointed to Squalo, Bel and Lussuria. "**Shut up** and go if you don't want me sending you to hospital by air-way... **SHUT**, Squalo!" The three scrammed out of the class. Tsuna continue to his next victim, Levi. He pointed to the door. "YOU, go get a brain."

"…I-I'm not going without b-bossu!" He stuttered sturbbondly

Flames starting to burn on Tsuna's gloves. "How about **now**?" and it slowly covering the Decimo's body, making him the scariest sight Levi had ever seen.

"I'M SORRY BOSSU!" And he ran.

Xanxus was still standing there glaring. "Where do I stay, trash?"

"There is a hotel near my house."

Xanxus nodded, pulled out his gun to shot at the wall next to Nezu making him fainted on the spot from terrified and leaving a large hole there, then turn 90 degrees and walk out of class like nothing happened. Mammon followed him still floating. "The teacher pays for damages." He said before gone.

Tsuna turned around making everyone flinched. He let out a sight then closed his eyes going out of HDW mode. When he opened them again, brown orbs came back with what seemed like a pout on his face.

"I'm taking a week off! Don't come to my house!" The Vongola Decimo put his things in his bag then stomped out without looking back, ignoring curious eyes from his classmates outside who weren't in class to know what happened. Reborn jumped out from nowhere and followed his student, feeling very proud.

The following week, Tsuna came to school to find everybody being nicer to him, some bullies even fear him. Turned out Reborn recorded the whole thing and put it on Youtube.

"REBOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRNNNNNNNN N!"

**The end. ^^**


End file.
